Another Highschool Drama
by supreme ruler of the world
Summary: Kagome is an average high school student who transfers to Shikon High. But what happens when the guy she sits next to becomes overly protective of her against other guys? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

1Just another highschool drama

this is the story by the slightly mental demon overlord of sugar and candy canes, story which is me but my account is inaxsesable so i made a new one

Disclamer: I do not own all inuyasha characters in this story but the other ones I made up.

'BEEP 'Kagome sighed and hit the top of her alarm effectively making it shut up.

She opened her pale blue eyes and looked at the time that was shown in bright red numbers for a minute before her brain finally registered the fact that it was 5:30. ' _Why the hell did I set my alarm for 5 freaking 30 in the morning!'_ as you can tell Kagome loves sleeping and hates waking up early.

" Kagome! Hurry up! Your starting at Shikon High today remember?"

Kagome blinked '_ so that's why I set my alarm for 5:30!_' she slid out of her warm bed reluctantly and picking up her glasses from her cherry wood night stand slid the thin rectangular shaped glass onto her face and the once blurry room came into focus. From the band and anime posters to the many books laying all over her black desk. Walking into her small bathroom Kagome proceeded to brush her teeth which were almost strangely white and brush her unruly black hair. Strolling out of her bathroom Kagome went over to her closet and grabbed her favorite outfit which consisted of a black long sleeved shirt that had a backwards 'C' on it with three blue streaks going from her right hip to her left shoulder. Her pants were faded black jeans that were slightly baggy, just enough so that she had to were her belt, a black choker, and black lace up boots. Once satisfied with her appearance she head down stairs only to be greeted with a plate of pancakes and a stern look from her mother.

" You should have been down here ten minutes ago."

Kagome just nodded and grabbed the pancakes and started on her breakfast.

" Now this is a crucial day for you Kagome. You are starting at a new school in the middle of the

year. Now you need to stop getting into fights ok so if kids start bothering you again just tell me this time. And keep to yourself as much as possible..."

Kagome rolled her eyes ather mother's exsesivly long speech of advice and put her plate in the dishwasher and grabbing her bag headed out the door. She was lucky that she only lived ten minutes away from the school she could walk there and still have enough time to find all her classes.

Once Kagome reached the school Kagome looked around. Not seeing anyone else there yet Kagome shrugged and walked into the school and found the office with out much difficulty. Opening the glass door she approached the women that sat typing furiously behind the desk and cleared her throat softly to gain the woman's attention. The women looked up at her appearing to be annoyed ,

"Yes?"

Kagome almost shivered at her cold tone but calmed herself as she spoke,

" I am Higuarshi Kaogme, I'm new and I would like to pick up my schedule."

Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back for staying calm and watched as the woman shoveled through a stack of papers before she handed her one that had her name in bold letters on the top. Thanking the woman Kagome headed back out of the office to find her home room which she would be spending second period in also since she had math second. Kagome wondered the halls trying to find room 14 for ten minutes before she finally found it. Putting the sheet in her pocket she opened the door to the classroom and saw three guys sitting on the desks glaring at each other. Kagome looked around the room trying to find the teacher. Sighing dejectedly that she would have to actually talk to people other than the teacher. Kagome took a breathe and decided to just get it over with.

" um excuse me but do any of you know where Mr. Myouga is?" Kagome asked.

She watched as the three guys stared at her. And stared. And stared.

"What are you looking at !" Kagome snapped.

Kagome watched as a guy with black hair and icy blue eyes stood up.

"We were looking at you." the man stated simply.

Kagome developed a tick in her eyebrow,

" yes I got that but why!"

Kagome was taken aback by the mans response which had been a smirk.

" I personally think you have a nice rack. Don't know about the other guys though."

Kagome glared at the man and glared threateningly,

" what did you just say to me." the man gulped nervously,

" um..you have a nice rack.?"

As soon as the words left the guys mouth, Kagome punched him in the stomach.

"Never.say that to me again you pervert. "

Kagome growled, she looked up as the other guys started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked.

One of the other guys, this one with white hair stood up and walked over to Kagome .

" sorry but we've never seen a girl get that worked up for being told that they have a nice rack. before. By the way I'm Sesshoumaru"

end of chapter one

A/n: man this sucked! I can't write to save my life. But oh well.

Just so you know I love helpful criticism so review people it would help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

1Just Another Highschool Drama

. Hey people This is the second chapter of my story I do not own the inuyasha cast but I own everyone else.

RECAP_ by the way, I'm sesshoumaru._

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru for a few seconds, before she decided that he was nice and to introduce herself.

" I'm Higurashi Kagome." Sesshoumaru smiled.

" you said you were looking for Mr. Myouga right?" Kagome nodded.

"Well, he just stepped out to get a breath of fresh air before all the students arrive so he'll be back shortly, you can talk to him then."

" okay. Thanks" Kagome stared at the markings tattoo things on Sesshoumarus face.

" So what type of demon are you?" Sesshoumaru grinned, showing his fangs.

" I'm an Inu demon." Kagome nodded. She looked around scanning the room,

"Is their any empty seats?" Sesshoumaru pointed to a desk next to the one in the very back that was by the window.

" but be careful." Kagome raised her eyebrow in a silent question. Understanding the look Sesshoumaru decided to elaborate.

" You'd be stuck next to the weirdest guy in school if you sit there." Kagome smiled faintly.

" I don't mind."

Kagome then made her way back to the desk and sat down putting her stuff on the floor next to the desk, she got her drawing notebook and a pen from her bag and started to doodle random anime characters. A few minutes later a shadow fell over Kagomes' small form. Looking up she saw a guy that was around 6'6" that had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail . But what held her attention was his eyes. They were a striking almost, acidic green that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, she could tell that he was a dragon demon but she didn't know what kind.. Kagome continued to study him for a few more minutes before sighing.

" Can I help you?" Kagome asked.

She was starting to get annoyed. She shivered as the man glared at her but didn't say anything as he moved to the desk next to hers and stared out the window. 'so he's the weird one huh?' Kagome frowned thoughtfully and went back to her drawing.

" hello boys." Kagome looked up at the voice and got up once she saw it was the teacher.

"Mr. Myouga." the short man looked up at her surprised.

"May I help you young lady?" Kagome handed him a note and he nodded,

" So your our new student? Well let me personally welcome you to our school Ms. Kagome."

" Thank you sir"

Kagome then went back to her seat and started drawing again.

" Oh! Ms. Kagome, do you have someone to show you around the school?" Kagome shook her head.

" Ok then Mr. Ryu." The guy that was sitting next to Kagome turned his gaze to the teacher and raised one of his slim eyebrows,

" will you please show Ms. Kagome around to her classes?" Kagome watched as the boys' gaze turned into a glare once more, before he muttered a short 'fine'.

Once all the other students had arrived Mr. Myouga stood up and took out his attendance sheet and started to call off names of various students.

" Sesshoumaru?"

"Here."

"Shippo?"

"Hi"

"Kouga?"

"..."

Mr Myouga scanned the room for the presence of the wolf youkia, " is Kouga here?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to Kouga's unconscious form on the floor that was by the door, and Mr. Myouga shook his head muttering something about him probably hitting on another girl.

"Ok he's here."

" Ryu?"

"Hn." This continued for a while and Kagome continued to doodle in her notebook happy that no one had noticed her yet.

"Who's that?" Kagome looked up to see Ryu staring at her drawing, his acidic green eyes shining with a ciriousity that did not show on his pale face.

" It's a character I made up."

"Hn." Kagome smiled.

She continued to work on the drawing though she was aware that Ryu was watching her intently.

"Ok class we have a new student today!" Mr. Myouga said enthusiastically, "Ms. Kagome will you please introduce yourself?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and reluctantly set her pen down and stood up and mentally groaned as everyone turned to stare at her.

" I'm Higurashi Kagome. I like ramen, pocky, oden, reading, drawing, writing, anime, manga, sleeping in, and video games. I hate perky people, preps, sluts, idiots, and people who hate goths." Kagome then sat down and looked at the teacher.

" So does anyone have questions for Ms. Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes wondered around the class, showing the dread of the most likly humiliating questions she would be asked. A small red haired boy raised his hand shyly and she shifted her attention to him.

"Yes Mr. Shippo? What is your question?"

The small boy turned around to look at her and smiled sweetly,"Whats your favorite video game?"

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, surprised at the simple question, before coming up with an answer,

"Castlevania : Curse of Darkness." Shippo nodded in silent agreement.

" Anymore questions? Oh yes Mr. Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? And if not you wanna go out with me?"

Kagome blushed a vivid red while her eyebrow developed a tick as she was opening her mouth to reply, but a low growl interrupted her. She looked next to her where Ryu was standing baring his fangs at Sesshoumaru.

thank you for reading. Please criticize my story

sorry for it being so short but please read and review anyways! ...please!

Also so we're clear it's going to be a Ryu/ Kagome story. Sesshoumaru's just there to make it interesting

the supreme ruler of the world says bye!


	3. Chapter 3

1Just Another High School Drama#3

Disclaimer. I own Korosu and Ryu. No one else.

I love this story. chapter 3!

recap

_Kagome looked next to her where Ryu was standing baring his fangs at Sesshoumaru._

now

Kagome eyed Ryu cautiously as he opened his mouth to speak,

" you will refrain from asking her that question"

Ryu glared in a very deadly manner that scared Kagome even though it wasn't even directed at he. Sesshoumaru frowned at Ryu,

" And why would I want to do that?"

Ryu growled once more,

" Because if you don't you will wake up missing something."

getting the hint Sesshoumaru turned around to face Mr. Myouga and started to pout. Kagome sighed in relief as Ryu sat down and stopped growling. _' man I was sure someone was gonna die That look he gave Sesshoumaru... and why had he done that? I mean I am grateful that I won't have to deal with such an embarrassing question from him but still'_ Kagome turned to look at Ryu who was still glaring at Sesshoumaru and mentally smiled. _' he was just doing me a favor. Nothing to worry about'_ Kagome cleared her throat quietly,

" um...thanks for that Ryu. I'm sure he won't ask me that again."

Kagome said this in a whisper even though she wouldn't get in trouble since it was only home room.

Ryu glanced at her and, did what Kagome considered to be his smile, a lifting of one corner of his mouth and then settling it back into a frown and returning to glaring at the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

RING

Kagome stood up, grabbing her drawing note book and stuck her pen behind her ear for easy access. Kagome was about to leave the classroom when a large clawed hand grabbed her elbow. Turning Kagome saw that it was only Ryu.

" Oh hi Ryu... I have to go find my English class so ..yeah..bye."

Kagome turned to walk away but Ryu still would let go of her arm.

"Can I help you with something?" Kagome asked.

She had meant to sound polite but apparently her annoyance showed through because Ryu was smirking at her.

" I'm supposed to show you to your classes remember?"

Kagome furrowed her eye brows but shrugged anyways.

"Well then lead the way before we're late."

Ryu smiled and led her to her English class that was in room 32.

In every class after home room and until lunch, when she was asked questions bye her fellow classmates, one would always ask her if she was single or to go out with them and every time they did Ryu would stand up growl at the person and say a threat.

lunch Kagome sighed. Today was stressful and she wasn't even halfway through the day _' oh well'_ Kagome watched Ryu as he entered the lunchroom, looking for a spot that they can sit.

" um. Ryu?"

Ryu glanced at her over his shoulder in acknowledgment,

" Sango. That girl I met in English. She asked me if I would sit with her and I said yes. so can we?"

Kagome gave him her best puppy dog eyes when she was sure that Ryu was about to say no. Kagome did this for a good minute before his shoulders sagged with defeat and Kagome squealed happily.

"Thank you Now where is she?"

Kagome scanned the room until she found the brunette at a table in the back with two other people, one of which she recognized and knew to be Shippo, though she didn't know the other one she recognized him from earlier this morning in her home room class he had short spiked black hair with black eyes and was around 6'7'' and was even paler than Ryu. Kagome started over to the table but stopped when she realized that Ryu wasn't following her. Kagome smirked evilly and grabbing him by the arm pulled him with her.

" what are you doing woman!"Ryu snarled at her

but Kagome wasn't threatened. She had gotten used to his rude remarks.

"You're coming with me!" Kagome smiled

at him as she said this and before he could argue with her they arrived at the table.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome waved happily at her.

"Hey Kagome! Glad you remembered"

Kagome sat down and dragged Ryu down with her.

" Kagome I would like you to meet my to best friends. This is Shippo, he's a kitsune, who tells me you've already met, and this tall handsome guy is Korosu! He's a kitsune also but has no relation with Shippo."

Kagome nodded and shook both of the boys hands. But when Kagome grabbed Korosu's hand to shake it he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand giving her a very sexy smile which immediately sent Ryu into another growling fit.

" Ryu he was just..um..greeting me...I think. so cool off a bit ok?"

Ryu looked at Kagome before looking away way Korosu smiled and if she didn't know any better she would have thought that Ryu was pouting!

end of the day

It was the end of the day at last. Kagome sighed in relief. It seemed that school here was going to be very weird. She headed down to her locker and entered the combination and grabbed the books that she needed and placed them within her backpack. Heading down to the front doors, she was greeted by Ryu and Sango who by the looks of it had been interrogating him of where she was.

"Kagome! I was hoping that I would run into you! I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me on Saturday."

Kagome shook her head and smiled slightly " Sorry Sango, but I have shrine duties on Saturday." This Statement caused her friends face to fall but then brightened again.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." and with that the young girl left Kagome and Ryu standing alone. Kaogme glanced at Ryu and smiled.

" Bye!" She turned around and Headed towards her street. It took her about a minute to relize that Ryu was Following her. "What are you doing?"

Ryu just sniffed slightly and looked away from her but kept walking behind her until they reached the steps of her home.

Kagome turned around to say good bye to Ryu again only to find that he was no longer there.

_Man. People here sure are wierd._

end of chapter 3

I LOVE RYU! I made him and Korosu up for this story I hope you all liked this chapter! Remember Encouragement or criticism help the story So review please!


	4. Chapter 4

1Hello again my faithful readers!

the supreme ruler is back! Mwhahahahahhahaha! obey me and read this chapter! mwhahahahhahahahhahahhhaabwhahhahhaa!

disclaimer: I only own Ryu and Korosu.

recap

_Man. People here sure are weird. _end

Now onto the story! SO SAYS COMMENTARY! XD

Chapter 5

_Kagome sat_ _up slowly and looked around. "Where am I ?"_

_She got up and walked around the large meadow and was suddenly tackled by a bear. _

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome sat up quickly only to bump her head into something really hard.

"Ow..." Kagome fell back onto her bed and rubbed her head.

"Who moved the freaking' wall!"

Her only answer was the soft snickering and her glasses being held in front of her face. Grabbing the glass rectangles she slid them onto her face and was suddenly greeted with the image of Ryu right in front of her.

" AH! What the hell are you doing in my room!"

Ryu smiled and shook his head.

"Well I came over early to pick you up and your mom let me in cause you weren't awake yet, and then I heard you scream so I came to check on you."

Kagome muttered under her breath and pushed Ryu away so she could sit up.

"Thanks but could you leave so I can get ready?"

Ryu nodded and walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

Kagome slid out of her bed and did her usual morning routine. Brush her teeth, hair, and put on deodorant. Heading for her closet she chose a black tee shirt with a picture of Freddy Cougar on it, and a pair of jeans with her black converse. Before Kagome left her room she slipped her black choker that had silver studs on it.

" Ok I'm ready Ryu le-"

Kagome stood in shock at the scene before her. Her mother had taken out the family photo album and was showing Ryu her baby pictures.

" **Mom !**"

Kagome ran up to her mother and snatched the book away and placed it back on the cherry wood book case. Ryu stood up laughing slightly as Kagome grabbed his hand and her back pack and dragged him to the door.

" Bye Mrs. Higurashi! It was a pleasure meeting you." Ryu smiled at Kagome's mom and then followedthe steaming girl out her front door.

Ryu sighed. They had been walking for three minutes and Kagome hadn't said a word to him! She just kept ranting under her breath about evil mothers.

" I don't know why your so mad Kagome. I thought you were the cutest little girl in the whole world." and with that Ryu strode ahead of her still form as a blush rapidly spread over her face.

"Kagome you coming or not?"

Kagome shook her head and ran to catch up with Ryu.

The rest of the walk to school had been silent as Kagome thought about what just happened and Ryu thinking of new threats to throw at Sesshoumaru and how to keep that accursed Korosu away from his woman.

Once the duo reached the school Kagome headed for her locker which was oh so conveniently right next to Ryu's. Entering her locker combination she took out her books for her morning classes and stuffed her bag inside the thin metal rectangle.

" Hey Kagome!"

She turned around and was greeted with the sight of Sango, Shippo, and Korosu.

" Morning guys"

"Morning Kagome!"

"Good morning my fair Lady." was Korosu's very dramatic response.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Ryu started twitching in anger at Korosu's greeting, and turned to him.

" Ryu. Chill he was just being dramtic."

Turning back to Korosu and the others she smiled.

" Please excuse us. We need to get to home room. I'll see you in English Sango. and i'll see you guys in home room. Bye!"

Kagome grabbed Ryu's hand and dragged him away from their friends. They walked in silence until they reached their home room and took their seats in the back right corner of the empty room. Kagome grumbled under her breath about Ryu's behavior which was becoming increasingly annoying and thought of about twelve different plans to tell him to knock it off with out hurting his feelings, before Mr. Myoga had entered the class room.by that time all of the students had arrived and were talking among themselves happily.

"Good morning, class." was Mr. Myoga's cheerful greeting. When no one responded he frowned.

"Ok then role call!"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Here."

"Shippo?"

"Yo!"

"Koga?"

"Here."

"Ryu"

"Hn."

"Kagome"

"Present."

"Korosu."

"Hi."

Kagome soon grew bored as Mr. Myoga rambled off names from the role call sheet and turned her attention to Ryu who was trying to glare at Korosu and Sesshoumaru at the same time. Which was pretty hard considering that they were on opposite sides of the room. Sighing she took out her drawing note book and her favorite pen and started to draw cute animals like foxes and wolves and bunnies to take her mind off Ryu's annoying behavior.

BRING!

Kagome grabbed her stuff and waited for Ryu to do the same before heading over to the door with Ryu trailing behind her, making sure she diddn't get lost. Once she reached her English class Ryu turned to leave for his own class room.

Kagome ran over to Sango and sat down with another sigh.

"what's up Kag?" The smaller girl scowled and layed her head on the desk.

" Ryu won't stop growling at any guy that even looks at me! I don't know how to make him stop with out hurting his feelings!" SAngo patted her back and gave her a sympathetic look.

" Kagome. I know you may no tunderstand this but Ryu has never had a friend before and I think he just want's to keep you safe from other guys that might hurt you. I think he'll stop if you give him enough time."

Kagome lifted her head and gave Sango a questioning look. "You think?"

Sango grinned. "Yup."

"Ms. Sango and Ms. Kagome be quiet!" The two girls nodded and took out their journals to take their notes.

End chapter 4.

sorry it was so short but yeah...

remember! the supreme ruler of the world oders you to review!


	5. Chapter 5

1Another Highschool Drama

a/u I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been busy with school and homework and my little bro.

Disclaimer : I AM RULER OF THE WORLD! BWHAHAHA! No seriously I only own Ryu and Korosu.

recap

" Kagome. I know you may not understand this but Ryu has never had a friend before and I think he just want's to keep you safe from other guys that might hurt you. I think he'll stop if you give him enough time."

Kagome lifted her head and gave Sango a questioning look. "You think?"

Sango grinned. "Yup."

"Ms. Sango and Ms. Kagome be quiet!" The two girls nodded and took out their journals to take their notes.

End

By the time lunch came around Kagome was trying to stay calm about Ryu's way overprotective behavior and plopped down with her apple at Sango's table, and mumbled to her self about finally getting some peace from Ryu, who was getting his lunch from his locker.

Sango sat down next to Kagome and eyed the smaller girl.

"What did he do this time?" Kagome groaned and looked at Sango.

"He tripped a teacher for patting me on the shoulder." Sango raised her eyebrows and laughed.

Kagome gazed in confusion at Sango. "What's so funny?" Sango shook her head and sat up strait. "I think I know why Ryu's so possessive and protective over you.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "What? What is it!"

Sango gave Kagome a sly grin that made the young girl uneasy. "He likes you!" Kagome's face turned into and blank stare as Sango grinned proudly at herself. " He likes me." Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Sango your delusional. He's only known me for two days!" Sango shrugged "So what? You can't put time on true love!" Kagome sweat dropped as her friend took the I'm-a-good-guy-pairing-people-up- pose. Kagome was thankfully saved when Korosu and Shippo sat down arguing about something.

"Beef!"

"Chicken!"

"Beef!"

"Chicken!

"What are you two doing?" The two boys turned their attention to Kagome and smiled.

"We're having a discussion about the best flavor of ramen." Kagome nodded. " Sorry Korosu but I'm gonna have to go with Shippo on this one. Chicken flavor is the best." Korosu sigh dramatically and placed a hand over his heart. " Oh fair Kagome! You wound me by taking the side of the chicken lovers!" Kagome giggled at the boys dramatic speech.

"What's going on." Kagome turned to see Ryu and smiled . "you just missed Korosu acting like a freak again " Ryu nodded and took his spot next to his female friend. Kagome could feel her heart beat quicken as Ryu's thigh brushed against hers and Sango's words came back to her "he lllliiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeesssssss you!" "Kagome?"

She looked up only to be met with Ryu's face only an inch away from her own. "Y-yes?" Ryu frowned thoughtfully and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you ok? You weren't responding to Sango's question and its not like you to space out." Kagome fought down the blush that threatened to appear on her face and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine.. J-just thinking..." Ryu looked skeptical but let the subject drop since Kagome obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Kagome took a bite from her apple and took out her sketch book to start another pointless yet very good drawing. Ryu leaned over her shoulder and watched the drawing slowly come together as Kagome's pen ran across the page with graceful lines, eventually turning into a sorcerer with a billowing cloak and his features hidden in the shadow of his hood. The man was wearing robes that hung from the obviously thin frame along with various pouches that Ryu didn't know the purpose of. Ryu cursed to himself when the bell rang, interrupting his peaceful watching of Kagome drawing. He was so caught up in his mental raging about stupid bells that deserved to be killed that he almost forgot to follow the small girl that held his affection. When he realized this he ran over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him and away from the approaching Sesshoumaru who had seen a chance to get to the young girl while Ryu was cursing to himself. Kagome tilted her head back and playfully glared at him.

"You almost lost sight of me!" Ryu smiled back apologetically which completely through Kagome off. Never from what she learned about him did Ryu smile. Ryu draped an arm over her shoulder and glared at Sesshoumaru. " I'll pay more attention next time." Kagome sighed when she knew what he was implying. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to get the chance to talk to her. Kagome shook her head in defeat and smiled.

" Lets just get to class k'?" Ryu nodded and they headed to their gym class.

endcause I'm evil -

a/u I WANT MORE REVIEWS! I REFUSE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE REVIEWS ! So please remember to review.

the supreme ruler of the world signing off


	6. Chapter 7

1Supreme ruler of the world says-

GIVE ME MY 8 REVIEWS OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN! I MEAN IT TO! I DON"T MAKE IDLE THREATS!

Goodbye - -

PS THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO SENT MY PRECIOUS THIRD REVIEW BUT SADLY EVEN THOUGH SHE OR HE GAVE ME THE PUPPY DOG EYES I MUST SAY NOT UNTIL I HAVE 8 REVIEWS. YOU STUPID STINGY READERS! REVIEW OR THE PUPPY DOG EYE PERSON WILL BE UPSET! they love my story.


	7. Chapter 78

1Hello! I have kept my promise and now that I have actually 9 reviews I am typing again

Disclaimer: I own Ryu and Korosu.

Thanks again for all my reviews!

recap

" I'll pay more attention next time." Kagome sighed when she knew what he was implying. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to get the chance to talk to her. Kagome shook her head in defeat and smiled.

" Lets just get to class k'?" Ryu nodded and they headed to their gym class.

end

now I think I have kept you long enough so...

ON TO THE STORY:D

Chapter 6

Kagome looked across the table at Sango as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck.

"Do you have a ..six." Kagome paled as Sango smirked. "Go Fish." Kagome groaned and picked up a card and added it to her already large hand of cards. Yes that's right. The two sophomore girls were playing a game of go fish at Kagome's house while Ryu sat and watched them, refusing to lower himself to their level of immaturity and play the game.

Sango took a deep breath and scanned her cards and then looked at Kagome before smirking again. " do you have..a four." Kagome groaned and tossed the card to Sango who was now grinning like an idiot and doing the moonwalk because she had one the game. No make that the past FIVE games! She couldn't believe how good Sango was at this game.

"Oh yeah I won I won!" Sango moon walked her way over to Ryu and grinned.

"Come join in my celebrating Ryu!" The black haired boy just grunted and moved to sit over by Kagome who was sulking at her friends fortune in the game, and patted her on the back sympathetically. Sango rolled her eyes and sat back down and began to dig through her bag. She and Ryu had been invited to Kagome's for a sleep over to hang out after Kagome's first week of surviving school at Shikon High. Kagome leaned over Sango trying to see what she was looking for but was pulled back by Ryu just as Sango sat up grinning victoriously, happy that she found what she had been looking for.

Kagome looked at it curiously while Ryu just stared off into space thinking. "What is it?"

Sango held it out to Kagome who squealed happily. It was the Van Helsing. A movie that Kagome had been dying to see. "We're putting it in right now!" Kagome ran over to her DVD player and set the disk in it and pressed play. : thank so much for bringing this Sango!" Ryu sat down behind Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. Which she didn't mind much anymore. Kagome had gotten used to his possessive behavior and just accepted it and made herself comfortable deciding to ignore the looks that Sango was sending her. They were a mix of _aww! You two are so cute together! _And_ I told you he liked you! Can't you see how obvious it is!_

KAgome watched the movie enthralled as it continued, while Ryu stared down at the small girl in his lap happily. Not that he'd ever admit it but he liked having the girl close to him at all times and he liked it when he could hold her and protect her. He rested his chin on Kagome's soft raven hair and sighed contentedly and turned his attention back to the movie. Sango watched her two best friends cuddle...well.. More like Kagome was getting cuddled by a very happy Ryu while she had her full attention on the movie. She shook her head at how clueless her smaller friend could be and laid down allowing her mind to wander to a certain purple eyed pervert. (I don't care if Miroku doesn't have purple eyes because he's having them in my story!)

AFTER MOVIE

Kagome got up off of Ryu and stretched while smiling. "That movie was great!" "Yeah." Sango grinned "well thanks. But what do you guys want to do now?" Kagome grinned evilly. " truth or dare!" Sango nodded enthusiastically and turned to Ryu, "are you playing?" Ryu looked appalled at the idea. "Hell no." Kagome frowned at him. "That's just because you're a big chicken." Ryu balked at the comment and glared at Kagome. "Fine! I'll play!" Kagome grinned happily. "That's great!""So who's going first?" Kagome looked around. "You should go Sango!" the brunette grinned and looked between her two friends. "Ryu. Truth or dare?" Ryu rolled his eyes. "Truth." Sango cursed but brushed it off. "Ok then...is it true that...you think...um...that Sesshoumaru is pure evil." "Yes." Sango nodded. "Ok then your turn." Ryu grinned to himself. "Sango truth or dare." "Dare me!" Ryu cackled evilly "Excellent. I dare you to call Miroku and pretend to be Korosu and confess your undying love." Sango paled but stood up and walked over to the phone and picked it up before dialing Miroku's number. Kagome and Ryu put the phone on speaker mode and sat down. "Hello this is Miroku speaking." Sango coughed and changed her voice to match that of Korosu's sexy deep voice. " Miroku it's Korosu" "Oh hey! ...why are you calling at 11:00?" Sango grimaced but continued with the act "... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you lately and I think it might be because I'm in love with you..." there was a pause over the other end of the phone and then it went dead. Sango blinked. "He hung up on me..." Kagome and Sango stared at Ryu who was now cackling evilly again. "What's so funny?" Ryu composed himself and shook his head. " nothing." " Now it's my turn again!" Sango grinned " Ok Kagome truth or dare?" Kagome puffed her chest out bravely. "Dare!" Sango grinned. "Good. I dare you to kiss Ryu!" Kagome blanched and looked at Sango then at Ryu. "HELL NO!" Sango glared at her. "Fine then your consequence will be to give him a lap dance." "What!" Sango grinned. "Well if you don't want those two then you have to go into that closet for 7 minutes and let Ryu do whatever he wants. So. What will it be?" Kagome gulped nervously and glanced at Ryu who was staring at her unblinkingly and then back at Sango and sighed. "The last one." _I can trust Ryu not to pull anything._ Sango smiled and slapped her on the back. "Good choice! Ok go on you two, seven minutes when you close the door I'll start timing you." Ryu stood up and walked into the closet at the other end of the room and looked at Kagome expectantly. Kagome glared at Sango but gave in to her fate and walked into the closet and shut the door. Sango looked at the clock and started the countdown.

Kagome fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt as Ryu stared at her. "Well..uh...this is...awkward..." Kagome laughed nervously and looked at everything other than her friend who was still staring at her, and sat down. Ryu followed her example and sat down also. "I'm sorry about Sango...if I had known she would pull something like this I would never hav.." Kagome was cut off abruptly as Ryu crawled over so he was practically laying on top of her and kissed her gently, before pulling back to watch her reaction. Ryu kept his gaze on Kagome's shocked expression trying to determine whether or not she had liked what he did. While he was observing her a blush had spread all over her face clearly visible even with the small amount of light. Ryu took that as a sign that Kagome had liked his kiss and did it again with more pressure this time though. _OH MY GOD! I can't believe Ryu is doing this! But...it feels really nice..._ Kagome let her eyes slid close as Ryu moved his lips skillfully against hers. Finally the need for air drew them both apart. Ryu watched Kagome gasp for breath while her blush continued to grow deeper. " ...wow...that was...wow..." Ryu smirked. He had left Kagome at a loss for words. Now that in itself is an accomplishment.

" Oh. My. God. I can not believe you two actually did something!" Kagome's eyes widened in horror and looked up at the door where Sango's head was sticking out of and into the tiny closet.

She moaned in embarrassment and buried her head into Ryu's collar bone while he was still giving Sango a death glare for interrupting his very nice kissing session with Kagome. SAngo laughed. "Well if you two want to get out you can the seven minutes are over." Nodding Kagome moved to get up but was held back by Ryu. "What are you doing?" Ryu simply shrugged and picked Kagome up and walked back to his spot and set her down next to him.

Sango gave Kagome a suggestive looked that basically screamed _I told you so._ KAgome ignored it and leaned against Ryu's side. "Sango truth or dare?" SAngo sat back down. "Dare." "I dare you to Shut Up."

end

ok I know not al ong as you hoped but I added a bit of Ryu Kagome fluff to make up for it. Gotta love the fluff. Anyways thanks to all how have reviewed it was very nice of you and I love you all!...but not in that way! -

Supreme ruler of the world says by!


	8. Chapter 8

1Ok people you need to understand this.

**I refuse to wright more until I get 18 reviews. so hurry up!**

Supreme ruler of the world says bye.


	9. Chapter 9

1A/u: Yay!

I finally got 23 reviews! that's awesome people! Considering I only asked for 18... but oh well! Igotreviews igotreivews igotreviews!

- you guys have made a very happy author.

NOW! WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY! CHAPTER 9!

or technically chapter like what...um...8

Disclaimer: I only own Ryu and Korosu.

CHAPTER 9

Another Highschool Drama

RECAP

Sango gave Kagome a suggestive looked that basically screamed _I told you so._ Kagome ignored it and leaned against Ryu's side. "Sango truth or dare?" Sango sat back down. "Dare." "I dare you to Shut Up."

End recap

It was now Monday morning and Kagome had just finished her breakfast when the shrill DING of the doorbell echoed through the relatively quite house. Standing up the teenager walked over to the door, " KAGOME!" ...and was tackled by a screaming orange blur.

Kagome started twitching and looking down saw the small form of her friend Shippo. "What. are you doing."

Shippo laughed nervously and sat up, "well...you see Miroku was groping Sango on our ay hear, but when Sango slapped him she didn't knock him unconscious like she usually does, so I said that she ..." Kagome raised her eyebrows in confusion when Shippo stopped talking and looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them, "that she **loves** Miroku..." Kagome stared at the small boy before bursting out in laughter.

" You said that she likes miro-?" Kagome was cut off abruptly by Shippo's hand which came to cover her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! The walls have ears..." Kagome looked at the wall next to her for a minute before standing up.

"Ok. As funny as this is we're going to be late if we don't leave right now.." Shippo nodded and handed Kagome her backpack.

Just as she slid the black sack onto her back, her door opened to the sight of a **_very _**pissed Sango who stormed in chasing Shippo, screaming obscenities that were so colorful that it had Miroku and Ryu, who had followed the crazed girl in, _blushing _andchecking the_ dictionary._ Dun DUN **DUN.** Sighing Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and through her against Ryu's chest and smiled apologetically,

" Can you drag her to school ahead of us so she can have some time to calm down?" Ryu nodded.

"On one condition."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, "What..."

Ryu grinned mischievously, "You have to wait to find out..." Kagome gulped. _I don't think I'm going to like this condition..._

at school

Kagome ran a hand through her hair trying to straighten it out. When Shippo tackled her it had gotten completely screwed up. Opening her locker she grabbed her books and a pen. Shutting the metal door with a loud bang she turned around only to walk right into Ryu's** very **nicely sculpted chest. The smaller of the two looked up obviously irritated by her taller companion, " Ryu..can you move back a little?" Ryu only smirked and bent down to her height, placing his hands on the lockers beside her, earning some stares from the other students in the hall. "You still owe me something." Kagome nodded. Yeah the 'condition' right?" Ryu nodded.

"Ok...so what is it?" Ryu pushed his face closer to kagome Kagome's, his eyes boring into her's. "This." As soon as the word left his mouth he placed his smooth lips onto hers.

Kagome blushed fiercely and tried to push Ryu off of her but he just growled and nipped at her bottom lip, eliciting a soft sigh form the small girl. As soon as Ryu heard the sigh he pulled back leaving Kagome **very** dazed.

"Hm. I should do you favors more often." All through out the hall whispers broke out of how Ryu had Actually kissed someone, who from their knowledge hadn't ever even_ touched_ someone. Kagome snapped out of her dazed state as the whispers reached her ears and smacked Ryu's arm.

" I am never asking you for a favor again!" And with that Kagome stormed away into her home room, eager to get away from the embarrassing scene, while a happy Ryu trailed after her saying that she had loved the kiss.

mean while with Sango...

Sango glared at her desk and jabbed her pencil at it's once smooth wood, gleefully taking her anger out on it.

_Stupid Shippo. How dare he say that I like that PERVERT! I'm going to taping him to the ceiling and then cut off his toes one by one and then force feed them to him! MWHAHAHAHHAHA! insert scary lightning_ _MWHAHAHHAHA- "OI!_"

"Huh?" Sango blinked and looked up. There standing in front of her was that perverted yet very sexy beast Miroku. _Wait...SEXY! Since when do I think that he's sexy! This is all Shippo's fault!_

"What do you want pervert."

Miroku grinned and grabbed Sango's hand in both of his. "Sango my darling. Will you go to the dance in two weeks time with me?" Sango blinked and turned her head to hide her very obvious blush.

"...um...I guess. Since I have nothing planned for that night..."

Miroku smiled, "Thank you!" Sango's already dark blush reddened even more as she was pulled into a hug by the pervert, who for once, didn't try to pull anything.

Miroku ran out of the room grinning, to find Shippo and thank the fox.

Sango stared after her friends retreating back and let a small smile slip across her face. _Two weeks_.

BRING

Kagome sat pouting in her chair drawing while Ryu kept saying that she liked the kiss and to accept it already.

"You know you liked it!...oh wait...I know! You want to hug me you want to kiss me you think I'm sexy!" KAgome twitched and turned to him glaring.

"Yeah so?" This completely through Ryu off and now it was his turn to blush and turn away uncertainly.

Kagome smiled smugly at her win and turned back to her drawing notebook to doodle when...

"hey Kagome."

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her smiling and not dead. Turning to look at Ryu she poked him. "What?"

Kagome eyed him closely. "Are you blind?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Then how come Sesshoumaru is still alive when he's standing a foot in front of me? I mean usually you would have tried to kill him for that."

"Um...I'm rig ht here you know." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"I know,.sorry. So was there something you needed?"

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Kagome would you go to the dance with me?" Kagome blinked as Ryu suddenly pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap holding her protectively.

"She can't." Sesshouamru glared at him..

"Why not!" Ryu smirked.

"Because she's going with me." and with that Ryu lightly kissed Kagome again, making Sesshoumaru seethe.

"You bastard! Hasn't anyone told you not to lie!"

Ryu shook his head no just as Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a glare of her own.

"No Sesshoumaru, he's not lying. I'm going with him."

Sesshoumaru glared at Ryu one last time before stalking back to his seat.

Ryu turned his attention back to Kagome. "Did you really mean that?"

The raven haired girl smiled. "Every word."

End

FLUFF! gotta love the fluff. Ok since their in highschool they have valentines dances in case your wondering because Kagome transferred in the middle of the year.

Thanks again for the reviews and if you do not continue to review I will put the story on hiatus again till I get more. -


End file.
